A late Mogloween story: Party at Yulgar's!
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: This year, Yulgar decides to hold a party at the Inn! Read the tale of this night of randomness! Contains shoujoai. Don't like? Don't read. Slight crossover with Xenolord. Thank you for letting me use Maria.


A late Mogloween Fic - Party time

Disclaimer: I own none of these charcters, but Rayne, Lizzie, Blaze, Trip, and Felix belong to me. Maria Despair belongs to Xenolord. By the way, thanks for putting Rayne and Lizzie in 'A Changing Age'! This is a sort of set after 'Of Rogues and Wanna-Be Playboys' and 'A Changing Age.'

* * *

Yulgar whistled cheerfully as he brang out a stack of cups. He had decided to give a Mogloween party this year (costume and no costume), and, with Robina's help, it was going to be good.

He had everyone coming, even the vampire queen Safiria. (Maria looked quite happy when he had said that.)

"Here are the things you asked for Yulgar!" Robina sang out cheerfully as she set the box full of decorations on a nearby table. "Warlic even enchanted some of them for us!"

Yulgar checked the contents of the box. Streamers, enchanted jack-o-lanterns, everything that he had asked for. "I'll go set them up now, okay?" she asked Yulgar. He smiled and nodded. Robina picked up the box once again, and ran upstairs.

Yulgar watched her go. _'Being with Valencia has done wonders for her. I've never seen her so cheerful before, ever.' _He thought, shaking his head good naturedly.

Ever since Robina had came out that she was with Valencia, both their moods had been lightened greatly. At anytime now, they could be seen together, whether talking and laughing with each other, strolling along town, or just hugging and smiling inside of the inn. Sometimes, when they were apart, Robina could be seen with a dreamy look on her face, not paying attention to anything, no doubt thinking of her girlfriend.

A sudden CRASH had broken Yulgar out of his musings.

'_Probably just like now.' _He thought, wincing slightly.

* * *

A few hours later…

Robina admired her handy work. Orange and Black streamers adorned the lobby, and enchanted jock-o-lanterns were floating in mid-air, casting an eerie light on its surroundings.

There was food set up on the counter, including lots of candy, and a blood-red punch (including the classic severed hand in the bowl.)

"Looks great." A voice whispered into her ear smoothly, as arms encircled her waist from behind.

Robina smiled and leaned back into the arms of her captor and closed her eyes. "Hey Valencia." She said, obviously contented.

"What happened to those fighting instincts Robina? What if I was some bandit or monster trying to kill you?" The Rogue said, pouting.

"Well, if I was killed, then you'd probably go and kick their ass, then figure out a way to bring me back." The Ranger said, her eyes still closed.

"True." Valencia said thoughtfully. Robina just smiled, turned around and placed a loving kiss on her lover's lips.

She held it for a few seconds, before breaking it off, taking a step back and looking at her girl's costume.

"Zorro?" She said, raising an eyebrow. Valencia was wearing a full Zorro costume, including mask, cape, and hat.

"Yup." Valencia said, adjusting her hat slightly. "I think its nice, how about you?"

Valencia posed heroically for her girlfriend.

"It's okay." Robina said, walking over to the stairs.

Valencia nearly face faulted. "Okay? Just okay?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said, right?" Robina smirked, heading up the stairs.

"Admit it love, you think I'm dead sexy in this!" Valencia exclaimed, bouncing up the stairs after her.

"Yeah, right." The brunette said, rolling her eyes, secretly enjoying all that Valencia was trying to do to convince her.

Valencia pulled Robina down to her, and gave her a fierce kiss. She held it for a few seconds, then let go of Robina and smirked cockily. "Am I right now?" she asked, looking into her eyes.

"You win this time." Robina laughed, and headed toward her room, leaving a satisfied Valencia behind her.

* * *

That night…

"Hey Valencia." A voice said calmly.

Valencia turned to see who was addressing her.

"Hey Rayne." She greeted the younger woman cheerfully.

It was the young Commander of Rendd. She was wearing black boots just like Valencia herself usually wore, a loose white dress shirt, a red and black cape, and khaki slacks with a belt, her sword attached to the side. Her black hair was smoothed back, slightly messy.

"What're you supposed to be?" Robina asked, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a green Celtic dress that looked a lot like her regular clothes. She was supposed to be an elf.

"I'm that prince in the stories, you know, the one that slays the monster, and saves the girl." The commander grinned slightly.

"Except waaaay cooler." Another voice chimed from behind her. Lizzie came beside her, holding the sacred staff in one hand with a leaf tied to it.

"Except way cooler." Rayne agreed. "What're you, anyways?" she asked her best friend, looking at her with interest.

"I'm a moglin!" the redhead exclaimed cheerfully. She was wearing a mahogany coloured suit that look a lot like twilly's fur.

"Ah." The Rogue, Ranger, and Knight said in unison.

"Hey everyone!" Yet another voice called out. All four females turned towards where the voice came from.

Maria the X Guardian was standing at the door, adorned in Vamp armour, with Queen Safiria on her arm.

"Hullo Maria, Queen Safiria." Was the response. Safiria nodded, acknowledging each of them.

"Everyone is still coming." Rayne said thoughtfully. Yulgar suddenly popped up from behind the counter, scaring everyone but Rayne and Safiria. "They'll be here soon enough, don't worry." he said, nonchalantly.

"DON'T DO THAT!" More than half the people in the room screamed, and jumped on him.

* * *

About half an hour later or so..

"See? What did I tell you?" A bruised Yulgar said, waving his arms grandly around the room.

It was true, everyone was there. Blaze was dressed as a zombie, Artix as a…pimp; Warlic in silver-star covered robes, Yulgar himself as Frankenstein, Galanoth in his regular dragon slaying armour, and many others.

"Say, has anyone seen Trip?" Lizzie asked, scanning the room for the young woman.

"Here I am! I'm a dragon!" Trip stated, appearing behind Lizzie suddenly.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE DAMN DRAGON!?" Galanoth roared suddenly. He span in a circle, finally saw Trip, and started charging for her. "LEMME AT IT!"

When he was about a metre away from Trip, he was stopped suddenly. Lizzie and Maria had grabbed his arms and locked them around him.

"Calm down Galanoth, its just Saya." The green-haired guardian said, still holding him in an arm lock.

"How did he manage to mistake Trip for a real dragon?" Lizzie muttered to Maria, also keeping a tight hold on Galanoth.

'Don't ask' she mouthed to her, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh, sorry about that Ms.Hitai." Galanoth said sheepishly to a visibly shaken Trip.

"I-It's alright. I-I-I'll be fine." She stuttered, and headed to a corner, where another person was standing.

"You.Are. " The guardian and the knight hissed, slapping their foreheads. Safiria, a few feet away, chuckled slightly, and sipped more of her drink.

After taking a deep breath, Maria noticed the person in the corner next to Trip.

"Who's that?" she asked Lizzie, who was rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Who? Oh, you mean that girl in the corner. She's an old friend of Rayne's (whose getting more food next door, by the way) apparently. I think her name is Felix." She said, looking at the girl with curiosity.

Felix had silvery black hair which grew out a bit near the nape of her neck. She was wearing A dark grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and she had bandages wrapped around her hands.

The odd thing about Felix was her actual physical appearance. Not hair, and not the clothes. Felix had Black cat ears with a silver jagged stripe running through them. She had fangs like a cat or dogs and jagged silver stripes running down her arms, and two on either side of her face. The strangest thing of them all was the tail that was poking through the seat of her pants. It was black and silver striped, and she was swishing it to and fro as she ate a cookie. Yes, Felix was a cat demon.

Trip noticed this as she came closer to Felix, and Trip being Trip, she decided to do a test.

She grabbed both of Felix's ears in her hands and started stroking them. "Are these real?" she asked felix with great interest. She started tugging on them hard.

"Ow…yes, yes they're real, they're real!" Felix hissed, almost dropping her cookie on the floor.

"Cooollll." Trip drawled, finally letting go of her ears. "So…" she said to Felix, watching her with utmost mischievous eyes. "Wanna get hyper and eat all the candy before Valencia finishes it all?" She asked the young cat demon..

Meanwhile, Robina was staring at Valencia, amazed, as the Rogue single-handedly ate most of the candy. Robina had learned that Valencia had an insatiable fetish for candy the…..interesting way a couple of weeks before, but she still hadn't gotten used to it.

Back in the corner, Felix swallowed the remainder of her cookie, looked thoughtful, and finally flashed her fangs at Trip in a grin. "Hell yeah!" she cheered. Trip and her new friend raced over to the table, and entered in the unofficial candy-eating contest with Valencia. Robina just looked on, shaking her head.

Safiria strolled back over to her girlfriend, and asked her calmly, "does this happen often?"

Maria looked to the contest, to the dragon-ranting Galanoth, to Lizzie bouncing around in her moglin suit near the door, to the know singing 'Felix the cat, Felix the cat…(1)' Trip and Felix, who had pulled out a recorder out of nowhere, back to her girlfriend.

"We're lucky this is a slow night." she commented dryly

* * *

The door suddenly burst open, and Lizzie stopped jumping for a moment to stare at the beings in the doorway. A group of REAL moglins were standing at the door.

"There you awe! We've been looking for you everywhere!" They said sternly.

"B-But I'm not a real moglin!" Lizzie said, panicking.

"Right. And I can fly." One of the moglins said. The whole group moved forward, hoisted the Knight onto their shoulders, and marched off into the night.

It was silent for a moment, when Rayne marched out of the inn's kitchen, dusting her hands off.

"Where'd Lizzie go?' she asked, flicking a spot of dust off of her shirt.

"She just got taken by moglins." Felix said, hanging upside down by her tail from the ceiling. "They thought she was a real moglin."

"And it's Mogloween night…" Rayne said, realization dawning upon her. "The only way that she could prove it to them is by taking off her costume, and when she does that… shit!" Rayne bolted out the front door, determined to save her friend.

The people were quiet for 3 seconds, then the randomness broke outyet again.

* * *

Rayne approached Rugglum, where she could here the shouts of the small creatures.

"Hey! She isn't a moglin!" Could be heard over the crowd.

"I said it about a thousand times, and AFTER YOU PULL OFF MY COSTUME YOU BELIEVE ME?!" Lizzie yelled at the tiny creatures.

"Well, she's not wearing a costume anymore, and she doesn't have any candy… I don't feel so good…" The leader of them said, keeling over suddenly.

The rest happened to all of the moglins, and soon, about 20 or more Moglinsters appeared, growling and gnashing their teeth.

"Oh fuck." Rayne sighed. She drew the holy blade, held still for a few seconds, ran forward, and proceeded to knock them all out

* * *

Rayne sheathed the weapon as the last Moglinster de-transformed. _'Thank God that the moglins don't remember what happens during Mogloween night.' _She thought, as she shook her head, her eyes over the groups of groaning moglins.

She rushed over to Lizzie. "You okay Liz?" she asked the girl, concern spread over her features.

"Yeah, I'm alright commander." The usuallyhyper redhead stood up…but fell down immediately.

"When I pulled off my costume, I tried to run, but I tripped. And, well, I twisted my ankle." She explained, rubbing her ankle slowly.

"Is that so…" Rayne said, cocking her head and searching the other girls' eyes. "Well then…" Rayne snapped her fingers, and opened up a portal. (2)

"What're y-aiee!" Lizzie squealed, as Rayne suddenly picked up Lizzie bridal style.

"What are you doing Rayne?" Lizzie asked, unknowingly wrapping her arms around Rayne's neck for balance.

"You twisted your ankle, so I'm going to carry you. I'll just stop by the inn and tell them what happened, then we'll go back to the castle, okay?" the commander asked her. Lizzie slowly nodded. Rayne grinned, and ran through the portal.

* * *

The 2nd time that night, the door burst open. Eyes were on them as Rayne stepped inside, her hair windswept, carrying Lizzie in her arms. The commander stepped to Yulgar, explained to him what happened Yulgar nodded, and Rayne and Lizzie bade everyone farewell.

Rayne snapped her fingers once more, opened up another portal outside the Inn, and ran forwards into it.

Silence settled upon the crowd. Finally, Trip spoke up. "That…was…so…FUCKING COOL!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Blaze and Felix yelled. "A toast to Rayne!" Safiria exclaimed uncharacteristically. Everyone lifted their glasses to the girl, and cheered.

"Bet you they get together." Valencia said to Maria, smirking fiendishly.

* * *

Rayne finally came to the rooms in Rendd palace. She opened up the door in Lizzie's room, lighted the torch, and approached the redhead's bed.

"You sure you're okay Lizzie?" Rayne asked one last time, staring at her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lizzie said, giving a reassuring smile to her commander. Rayne seemed satisfied with her response, and sat her down on the bed. She turned and moved to the doorway.

"Wait." Lizzie said, catching hold of Rayne's wrist.

"What is it Li-" Rayne was cut off as Lizzie's lips were suddenly pressed against her own. Lizzie's green eyes were closed, and Rayne slowly closed her own and leaned into the kiss, slowly reaching up a hand to stroke Lizzie's cheek.

A few minutes later, Lizzie broke it off, panting and blushing furiously.

"Thanks for saving me and being my prince today." she said, smiling shyly.

Rayne, her mind a little foggy from the kiss, shook it off, smiled, and said happily to her, "Good night."

Rayne walked out of the room to her, touched a hand to her lips, smiled, blushed and mumbled, "Thank you for being my princess."

* * *

Back at the Inn…

Robina dusted off her hands, and waved off a fuzzy-minded Trip. She and Felix had fainted after consuming too much sugar after Rayne had left carrying Lizzie bridal style in her arms.

"That was a great party" Valencia said to her, tired but happy, as Robina and her headed to the formers room. "But, I do have to say….I'm still hungry."

"Still?!? After all that candy? " Robina said, stopping before the bed, turning to her lover, clearly shocked and worried, until she saw her lover.

Valencia was smirking, her green eyes smouldering lustfully, as she tackled Robina and landed on the bed.

Holding the Ranger's arms above her head, Valencia smirked and straddled her. She leaned down and whispered into her girlfriends ear,

"That wasn't exactly what I meant." She moved back, to see her girlfriends reaction; Robina was smirking, with a knowing lusty gleam in her eyes.

Valencia grinned back at her, and began the even better half of the night.

The End

Well, this is my second fic. Felix the cat demon is based on my friend. Anyways, for reference:

(1) Felix the cat sounds like the theme song of Elmo's world.

(2) Rayne is also my hero/vigilante called The Dark Angel. When she snaps her fingers she can open up a portal to anywhere she likes.

The Holy blade and the Sacred Staff mentioned above, I will explain in another fic. Review, don't review, it doesn't matter. Check out Xenolord's fics if you wanna learn more about Maria Despair! Oh, and I plan to put Rayne and Lizzie together later on. Well, Ja Ne!


End file.
